


Holiday Miracle

by Lynx22281



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, not-too-graphic childbirth, pregnant!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: Sure, he’s 36 weeks pregnant and has felt like crap ever since waking up this morning, but a few aches and pains aren’t going to stop him from enjoying Christmas Eve with his family in Sioux Falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I actually wrote something!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Bobby and tell him we can’t make it?” Dean inquires yet again as he hefts a laundry basket of brightly wrapped presents against his hip.

 

“Yes,” Castiel replies for what feels like the millionth time today.  Sure, he’s 36 weeks pregnant and has felt like crap ever since waking up this morning, but a few aches and pains aren’t going to stop him from enjoying Christmas Eve with his family in Sioux Falls.  He smooths the only decent can-be-seen-by-company shirt that still fits him over the firm swell of his abdomen.  “If I have to miserable, I might as well be miserable somewhere that has deviled eggs and gingerbread.”

 

Dean chuckles softly at his husband and shakes his head as he heads into the garage, finally giving up on trying to get Castiel to stay home.

 

Castiel dozes off on the couch to the drone of the TV and the shuffle of Dean making trips to load the car.  There’s another basket full of presents and a big brown paper shopping bag with the six pies Dean had baked yesterday (actually, Dean had baked seven just so Cas could have an entire pumpkin pie all to himself and there’s currently only a third of it left in the fridge).  They aren’t planning to stay the night at Bobby’s, but Dean has an overnight bag packed just in case Castiel ends up being too tired to stand the long car ride back home after dinner. 

 

“Last chance to back out,” Dean murmurs softly when he returns to the living room from his puttering, easing Cas back into wakefulness with a kiss to his temple.

 

“Nope,” Castiel says resolutely through a yawn as he holds his hands up for help off the couch.  After standing and sliding his feet into a pair of comfortable slip-on loafers, he follows Dean out to the car where he finds that his ever thoughtful husband has built him a nest of pillows and blankets in the Impala’s backseat. 

 

Fifteen minutes and some careful maneuvering later, they are finally on the road with Dean at the wheel, Christmas music playing softly from the radio, and Castiel burritoed comfortably in the back.  He is well on his way to dreams of sugar plums before they’re even out of their neighborhood.

 

An uncomfortable twinge under his belly brings Castiel’s winter nap to an abrupt end a short time later.  As he arches his back hoping to stretch out the cramp, he glances out of the window and notices that the world outside the car has gone completely white.  Dean is hunched close to the steering wheel, shoulders drawn tense with concentration.

 

An alert interrupts Eartha Kitt singing to Santa that she wants a convertible, light blue, for Christmas. 

 

~ _A severe weather warning has been issued for the area south of Interstate 90.  A snow squall has developed ahead of the storm system coming across the plains leading to whiteout conditions_...~

 

Before the announcer finishes the report, the tail of the Impala makes a sudden lurch to the right.  Castiel braces himself against the back of the front seat to keep from ending up in the rear foot well as Dean fights to keep the car straight, but she defiantly slides off the shoulder into the shallow ditch on the side of the road.

 

They sit in shocked silence listening to the wind howl before Dean jumps back into action.

 

“No, no, no.  C’mon, Baby,” he pleads, mashing the gas pedal and shifting between reverse and drive in an attempt to rock the car out of the icy rut.  When her tires do nothing but spin uselessly in the snowy mud, he pounds his fist against the steering wheel, inadvertently hitting the horn in the process.

 

Another twinge, stronger that the last one, forces Castiel to gasp in pain. “Uh oh.”

 

“Yeah, uh oh,” Dean grumbles as he strokes the Impala’s steering wheel in apology with his left hand and digs his cellphone out of his pocket with his right.  “We’re stuck in a fucking ditch.”

 

“No,” Cas corrects with a grimace as he shifts in the nest of blankets.  “My water broke.”

 

“Oh, shit!” Dean whips around in the driver’s seat, wide eyed, watching as Castiel sorts through the blankets to save the dry ones from the ones that are now soaking wet.  He frantically swipes at the phone screen to pull up Bobby’s number.

 

“ _You two…not to come…all_?” comes Bobby’s garbled answer in lieu of an actual greeting.

 

“We’re stuck in a ditch on the side of Highway 42,” Dean replies, wincing as the reception fills with static.  “Bobby?”

 

“ _Where_ …”  The older man’s voice cuts out.

 

“Between Rowena and the river,” he says louder over the fuzz.  “Cas is in labor.”  When there’s no immediate response on the other end of the line, Dean asks, “Did you get that?”

 

“ _Rowena….river…_ ”  The phone beeps, signaling the call has been dropped.

 

They’re only about 10 miles away from Bobby’s house, but with the weather as bad as it is, there’s no way of knowing how long it will take him to arrive with the tow truck to pull them out of the ditch.

 

Time passes slowly in measured breaths and contractions that grow in intensity.  Dean takes up a position kneeling over the back of the front seat as Castiel clutches his hand to within an inch of breaking.  The laboring man moans and pants piteously through a hard transition in the cramped confines of the Impala without the aid of drugs or the support of his sister Hannah who had volunteered to be their doula.  Dean tries to dial 9-1-1 several times, but the weather has knocked out cell service and the call won’t go through

 

The urge to push comes before the tow truck shows up.  Dean clambers over the front seat to join Castiel in the back.  Quarters are close and Castiel ends up with one foot pressing against the back of the driver’s seat and the other pushing against Dean’s shoulder while Dean guides their baby’s head and body as they emerge.

 

“It’s a girl!” Dean exclaims with a relieved grin as their daughter takes her first breath and wails her unhappy arrival into the world.

 

Castiel huffs out an exhausted laugh as he catches his breath, leaning back against the car door, while Dean wipes off the baby and wraps her up warmly in his discarded flannel shirt. 

 

“She’s smaller than I thought she’d be,” Dean remarks softly as he hands the girl to her other father.

 

Castiel is immediately in love with the tiny bundle squawking irritably in his arms, and he suspects Dean is too when he catches sight of his husband brushing away happy tears from his green eyes.  He’s about to say as much to Dean when his middle is gripped by another contraction.

 

“Afterbirth?” Dean inquires as he moves to secure one of the ruined blankets under Castiel’s hips to catch the placenta.

 

“Must be.”  Castiel closes his eyes and blows a harsh breath at the unexpected strength of the pain as he gives a push.  This doesn’t feel anything like the books or childbirth class instructor said it would feel like.  It fact, it feels…oddly familiar.  “Oh…”

 

“Ohhh,” Dean echoes as another scalp covered in dark wet locks makes its appearance.

 

“Oh!” Cas can’t help but laugh at the completely unexpected turn of events when he finishes his push.  First they get stuck on the side of the road.  Then he gives birth in the Impala.  Now he’s giving birth AGAIN!

 

Their second daughter slides into Dean’s hands just as Bobby’s tow truck pulls up alongside the Impala.

 

*****

 

“Wow,” Sam says with a huge grin as he stands over the bassinet holding his newborn nieces.  His flight from California had been delayed a couple of hours due to the weather.  Jody had taken him straight to the hospital after she picked him up from the airport.  “Talk about a holiday miracle.”

 

Cas is currently passed out in his hospital bed while Dean introduces his brother to the newest members of the family. 

 

“Funny you say that,” Dean says as he lifts the older twin up and helps Sam settle her in his arms.  “Because, this is Holiday and this,” he nods to the younger twin as he gathers her up into the bend of his own elbow, “is Miracle.”

 

Sam snorts.  “Oh my god, really?  That’s so cheesy.”

 

Dean smiles and glances over to his husband drooling on his pillow, giving away who had bestowed those names on the babies.  “Yeah, it is.  We’re gonna call them Holly and Mira.”

 

Sam lifts Holly up to press a kiss against her smooth forehead before giving his big brother a soft smile.  “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Dean says with a smile that just won’t end.

 

From the bed comes a muffled “Mrry chrffmf” as Cas rolls over, buries his face into the pillow, and promptly goes back to sleep.

 

Sam and Dean share a look before dissolving into quiet giggles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas Came Early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531613) by [SamanthaNovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaNovak/pseuds/SamanthaNovak)




End file.
